Redención
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: "Puedes aprender algo de tus enemigos, así como puedes destruirlos sólo al convertirlos en tus amigos. Pero puede que ni aún así dejen de causarte dolor." La batalla final entre Korra y Kuvira da un giro inesperado. [Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez participando en un reto del foro; estoy entre nerviosa y emocionada. ¡Deséenme suerte! :) _

_Las palabras que me corresponde incluir son: __**libertad**__, __**identidad**__ y __**presión**__. Los personajes que elegí son Korra y Kuvira, pues para hacer algo diferente, ¿no? Casi nadie escribe sobre Kuvira… En fin, quería presentar algo épico así como emotivo. Espero haber alcanzado mi objetivo. _

_¡Qué lo disfruten! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciudad República estaba hecha un mar de destrozos. El ejército del Imperio Tierra se había enfrentado a las Fuerzas Unidas en ese mismo escenario hacía tan sólo unas horas. Los refuerzos llegaron desde todas las regiones del globo: escuadrones de la Nación del Fuego, la armada naval de las Tribus Agua, incluso las legendarias guerreras Kyoshi revivieron la historia al unirse a la lucha en pos de un Reino Tierra libre.<p>

Las tropas de la Gran Unificadora fueron reducidas considerablemente, mas no en el campo de batalla, sino con el transcurso del tiempo previo a este último choque. Gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos del Equipo Avatar, los Nómadas Aire y la pronta intervención de Varrick y Bolin junto a los prófugos de los campos de reeducación; una revolución había comenzado.

El Imperio que Kuvira había construido en tres años se vino abajo. Sus seguidores la traicionaron, los estados conquistados se rebelaron ante ella. Doquiera que veía, los estandartes que la proclamaban emperatriz se desplomaban a sus pies. Los gigantescos carteles que mostraban su gloriosa imagen de Unificadora, eran consumidos por las llamas. Había perdido el control.

Desesperada y acorralada, Kuvira envió a su reducido ejército a luchar una batalla inútil. Sus hombres caían uno a uno, sus tanques y mecha-soldados eran despedazados sin misericordia. Las fuerzas armadas de Raiko, Izumi, Tonraq y Eska y Desna aplastaban lo que quedaba del Imperio Tierra sin vacilar ni dar un paso atrás. Estaba hecho; Kuvira finalmente caería del poder.

Entonces, de la nada, Baatar Jr. develó su carta del triunfo. Era la súper arma de energía espiritual de la que Bolin y Varrick les habían advertido. El tipo estaba fuera de sus cabales si es que pretendía usar esa cosa en contra del resto de las naciones, allí, en plena Ciudad República donde aún, millares de personas inocentes intentaban evacuar sus hogares. Y por un momento el tiempo se congeló y los ejércitos enfrentados se paralizaron.

El General de las Fuerzas Unidas, Iroh, meditó su próximo movimiento. Él determinó que debían atacar con todo lo que tenían ahora más que nunca; embestir el tanque sobre el que Baatar Jr. sostenía el arma mortal e impedirla a cómo diera lugar. Así lo hizo, y los ejércitos de todas las naciones se desataron como una colonia de hormigas-rinoceronte enardecidas, a pesar de la amenaza latente que se cernía sobre ellos. El Imperio Tierra tampoco dudó en contraatacar, al tiempo en que el arma de destrucción masiva se preparaba a ser disparada.

Sin embargo, en medio del fuego cruzado, contrastando con aquel oscuro horizonte, pudo verse la feroz figura de un perro-oso polar galopar a todo pulmón, cargando consigo a su audaz jinete: Korra. Ella se interpuso entre la colisión de ejércitos y alzó la voz para poner un alto a tan cruenta batalla. Envestida con el poder de los cuatro elementos, el Avatar desplazó a ambos bandos haciendo uso de una potente ventisca: un rugido desesperado que clamó por un armisticio inmediato.

Sumida en un silencio que gritaba tensión, Kuvira finalmente mostró la cara y dio un paso al frente.

La espalda recta, las manos atrás y los pies firmes. Dirigió su intimidante mirada verde hacia el azul desafiante de Korra. En un último acto diplomático, acordaron terminar con sus diferencias de una vez por todas. Los términos fueron los mismos que en Zaofu: una pelea uno a uno, permiso de usar todos los elementos e incluso el Estado Avatar como ventaja para Korra. Quién ganase no sólo saldría de allí caminando con vida, sino que tomaría en sus manos el destino del Reino Tierra.

Como dos dignas adversarias, Korra y Kuvira se miraron de frente antes del inicio de la batalla. A ínfimos centímetros una de la otra; tan cerca que podían percibir el ritmo agitado de sus respiraciones, la incertidumbre oculta tras sus máscaras de confianza, un destello fugaz de miedo reflejado en sus pupilas…

—Que la mejor combatiente gane —dijo la Gran Unificadora, con esa temible determinación que inundaba su voz al hablar.

Extendió su mano enguantada para que Korra la estrechara. El Avatar la contempló unos instantes antes de girar la vista a su derecha. En lo alto del encapotado cielo gris, flotaba un dirigible de la Fuerza de Policía. Y fue a bordo de éste, que avistó a sus amigos más queridos, observándola con preocupación.

Una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios de Bolin, comunicaba su deseo de transmitirle la mejor de las suertes. Las manos de Mako se aferraban del barandal de la nave con tal intensidad, que el fuego que despedían amenazaba con derretirlo. Y Korra sentía el ardor de su mirada, quemándola por dentro, ambos conscientes de que ésta podía ser la última imagen que verían del otro.

Lágrimas impotentes nublaban el verde cristalino de las iris de Asami, su terso cabello negro agitándose al viento. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de ella antes del ataque del Imperio Tierra. Korra tan sólo esperaba que su adiós llegara hasta ella, a pesar de la distancia que las separaba.

Tenzin se encontraba al lado de la joven empresaria; lucía sereno, aunque la incertidumbre estuviese devorando su corazón. Con un suspiro, Korra le agradeció por todas sus valiosas enseñanzas, por nunca perder su fe en ella… La jefa Beifong dejó caer una mano en el hombro del monje con la esperanza de reconfortarlo. Entonces cruzó su severa mirada con la de Korra y asintió firmemente con la cabeza. «Adelante, niña.» Quizá fue eso lo que le dijo.

Regresó sus ojos azules a la mano extendida de Kuvira y la apretó, esbozando una sonrisa resignada, corta y humilde.

—Sí… —murmuró con una tranquilidad impasible—. Que gane la mejor.

Le pareció que Kuvira emitió un atisbo de risilla al momento de estrecharse las manos. Era una enemiga formidable, y por alguna extraña razón, cuando la Gran Unificadora le dio la espalda para tomar distancia y adquirir su postura de combate, el corazón de Korra comenzó a palpitar con emoción.

Era excitante.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de la morena al tiempo que alzaba los puños, presta a combatir. Ésta se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, fría, húmeda… y resbaló al final de su barbilla. Los ojos del mundo entero estaban puestos sobre ellas dos. Ganara quién ganara, éste sería el final de una era más en la historia. Korra no sabía si soportaría esa presión.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que ésta se convertiría en la pelea de su vida…

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Redención~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><em>«Muéstrame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia».<em>

—_Scott Fitzgerald_

He comido tierra como nunca el día de hoy.

Froté mi puño al ras de mi piel, para limpiar el hilo de sangre que desprendían mis labios. Mi otra mano constreñía con fuerza mi adolorido abdomen. No fui capaz de detener la torre partida que Kuvira lanzó en mi dirección, por eso ahora me encontraba de rodillas, en medio de las calles agrietadas que ha ido dejando el paso violento de nuestra batalla. No voy a mentir, esto está tan reñido que aún después de tres horas de pelea constantes, el resultado final de este combate me sigue siendo incierto.

Hice un esfuerzo inmenso para volver a ponerme de pie. Me tambaleé y mis brazos caídos se movieron con la misma soltura que mi cabello empapado, delante de mí. Intenté erguir mi espalda para fijar la vista en mi rival. Eliminé la nube gris que cubría mis ojos, dando un parpadeo, y la imagen de Kuvira se me volvió más clara y definida.

Estaba exhausta, casi a punto de llegar a mi límite, pero ella también.

Ahí estaba, desaliñada y desgarbada, parada sobre una elevación que ella misma había creado con su tierra control. Jadeaba sin poder recuperar el aliento. Noté lo deshecho que estaba su uniforme militar; las rodillas agujeradas y manchadas de gravilla y raspones, había perdido una hombrera junto al guante de su mano izquierda, tenía el cuello de la camisa rasgado y chamuscado por obra de mi fuego control. Y ya comenzaba a quedarse sin las bandas de metal que portaba consigo.

Yo estaba consciente de que mi aspecto era igual o mucho peor, ya que tenía todo mi pelo revuelto e iba descalza; había perdido mis botas al lanzarlas contra Kuvira en un rápido intento por crear una absurda distracción. Se me había desgarrado una de las mangas azules que cubrían mi antebrazo, y además estaba embadurnada de polvo, arañazos, sudor y sangre.

En cuanto a Kuvira, hacía mucho que su cabello había perdido el agarre del moño trenzado que lo mantenía fuera de su pulcro y ordenado rostro. Ahora caía a cada lado de sus mejillas sudadas, sin poder ocultar el moretón que le provoqué en la frente, luego de estrellarla brutalmente contra el pavimento. No sé cómo no perdió el sentido después de recibir semejante golpe. No obstante, la dejé desorientada, y desde entonces no lucha con el mismo equilibrio de antes.

Daba tristeza ver que ni siquiera podía erguirse con la orgullosa rigidez que la caracterizaba.

Me pregunté si se trataba de una lesión grave que debería ser atendida con prontitud, y no pude creer que realmente me estaba preocupando por el bienestar de alguien que había causado tanto daño, dolor y sufrimiento. Tal vez la antigua yo habría sido más dura con ella y ya la habría terminado con ayuda del Estado Avatar. Sin embargo, la yo actual, no dejaba de darle largas al asunto. «¿Qué me está pasando? Lo estoy gozando tanto, ¡en verdad estaba disfrutando de esto!»

Y Kuvira también.

Dejó de jadear para alzar su espalda encorvada y mirarme a la cara. Me sonrió de nuevo. Eso era; esa condenada sonrisa era la que me motivaba a continuar restringiéndome. Porque cuando Kuvira esbozaba esa afable sonrisa, me era imposible pensar que ella era la autora de la destrucción que veía a mi alrededor. Nunca había visto a uno de mis enemigos sonreír así, por eso me resultaba tan fuera de lugar.

No importaba lo que otros dijeran de ella; en esa sonrisa en particular, no había rastros de perversidad ni ambición. Era un gesto que me tocaba en lo profundo, comunicaba placer y una felicidad genuina y casi infantil. Me hacía pensar, dudar y temer. Porque ver a Kuvira así no la hacía temible como Amón ni demoniaca como Unalaq tras fusionarse con Vaatu, mucho menos una demente empoderada al igual que Zaheer. No, esa pequeña sonrisa solamente me recordaba lo humana que Kuvira era, a pesar de todo. Y yo me veía reflejada en su sonrisa.

No somos tan diferentes si ambas sabemos disfrutar de una buena pelea.

Entonces discurrí, ¿cuánto hace que Kuvira no rompe con su estricta rutina para divertirse? Porque eso era lo que hacía, como si el destino de su Imperio no pendiera de un hilo, ella se tomaba nuestro encuentro cual si de una simple práctica de Pro-control se tratase.

Contrario a lo que había ocurrido en Zaofu, yo ya no sentía esa asfixiante **presión** en mi pecho; la que me imponía el dolor de Opal y la impotencia de Suyin. Al no encontrarme delante de un numeroso ejército y sabiendo que mis amigos estaban a salvo, yo ya no me suponía amedrentada por Kuvira.

Es difícil de explicar, pero al ser solamente ella y yo, en medio de las avenidas arruinadas y desoladas de Ciudad República; toda esta situación me daba la impresión de ser sólo una descarada riña callejera. De esas que mi lado más explosivo, engreído y arrogante añoraba desde hace años. Era una locura. Kuvira podía acabar con todo si decidía disparar su arma espiritual, de la misma manera que yo podía terminar con su vida si desatara la fase más salvaje del Estado Avatar.

Ambas estábamos en jaque y lo sabíamos.

Exhalé un suspiro y entonces caí en la cuenta de que me estaba riendo. Hacía que me dolieran las costillas (probablemente alguna estaba quebrada), ¡pero diantre! Si Kuvira también reía, ¿entonces por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? Comprendía su regocijo; lo entendía a la perfección. Jamás había sostenido una lucha igual, nunca había tenido un adversario como ella. Kuvira era más rápida —muchísimo más— que yo en cuanto a la acometida y daba la sensación de que adivinaba cada uno de mis movimientos y golpes.

Pero yo era más fuerte, más recia para la defensa. Y estaba forzando a Kuvira a salirse de su estilo habitual; podía verlo en cómo perdía la elegancia y firmeza de sus ataques, sustituyéndolos con movidas impredecibles e improvisadas. Apuesto a que nadie la había obligado a pelear así desde que era una chiquilla sin formación, porque yo sé bien lo que es luchar de esa manera tosca, sorpresiva, socarrona…

Estábamos jugando: eso hacíamos y nos gustaba.

Noté que Kuvira perdía su postura para volver a encorvarse, respirando con dificultad. Me atreví a bajar la guardia y a mirarla como si su sola presencia no representara ninguna amenaza.

—Eh, ¿quieres tomarte un descanso? —le dije, viendo que aún no recuperaba el aliento.

—No me subestimes, Avatar —gruñó fastidiada, pero sin perder la sonrisa complacida que marcaba su expresión—. En cualquier momento podría apuñalarte por la espalda.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero me rehúso a luchar con alguien que está en desventaja.

—¿Y quién dice que ésa no eres tú?

Quizás tenía razón. Yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de profundas cortadas sangrantes, provocadas por el filo de sus bandas de metal. Dos en especial; una en mi muslo izquierdo que me obligaba a cojear, y otra en mi bícep derecho que me impedía realizar movimientos de aire y agua control con fluidez. Ardían como el infierno. Y por si fuera poco, sospechaba que uno de mis costados magullados estaba por hincharse y tornarse morado, ahí donde se me había roto una costilla.

Me reí una vez más, ignorando el tortuoso dolor que me aquejaba al hacerlo.

—Está bien, ¡lo admito! Soy yo la que necesita un descanso —Kuvira meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa contenida—. ¡Te propongo algo! ¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de sparring para aflojar los músculos? Nada de controlar los elementos, sólo tú y yo, cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo, eh Korra? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo frustrante que está resultándole nuestro encuentro a los líderes mundiales? ¿Por qué no sólo acabamos con esto de una vez?

—Oye, si quisieras acabar conmigo y la revolución de una vez, ya lo hubieras hecho. ¡Anda! ¿Desde cuándo nos importa complacer a los líderes mundiales? Me la estoy pasando de maravilla aquí, ¡venga! ¡Hay que sacarle provecho a nuestra última batalla!

Kuvira ladeó la cabeza y asintió. Procedió a despojarse de la hombrera y el guante que le quedaban, así como de todo el metal que formaba parte de su armadura, lanzándolos a un lado. Se arrancó las mangas desgarradas de su uniforme, y se abrió el cuello de la blusa. Estiró los brazos para comprobar cómo respondían sus articulaciones y adquirió una postura más suelta y relajada de pelea.

Por mi parte, me saqué las mangas azules para liberar mis músculos y poder flexionarlos a gusto. Realicé unos cortos ejercicios de calentamiento a fin de que todo lo que tuviera dislocado regresara a su lugar. Troné mis nudillos y le envié una mirada a Kuvira.

—¿Tienes sed? —le pregunté al tiempo que hacía volar el hidrante que tenía a mi lado de una patada.

El chorro se disparó a presión, pero yo lo detuve con mi agua control e hice que una generosa cantidad flotara hasta Kuvira en forma de burbuja. Sé que para este momento, Mako debe de estar chillando un agobiado: "¡Pero qué estás haciendo!", porque nadie en su sano juicio le daría a su enemigo la oportunidad de reponer fuerzas. Yo sin embargo, continuaba consternada por la lesión en la cabeza de Kuvira, y estaba consciente del mareo que a todas luces intentaba ocultar.

No sé a qué se debía, pero verla refrescarse provocó un agradable cosquilleo en mi interior. Kuvira ahuecó sus manos para extraer agua de la burbuja, la bebió a gusto, lamiéndose los labios con casual sutileza al terminar, mientras sus manos humedecían su largo y ahora enmarañado cabello. Lo peinó a cómo pudo, echándoselo atrás de sus hombros y procedió a enjuagarse la cara.

Cuando se limpió la tierra y la sangre fui consciente del rasguño que le cruzaba la mandíbula. Cerré los ojos y recordé cómo fue que se lo causé. Tenía a Kuvira encima y en ese momento ella decidió dispararme una de las bandas de metal que portaba en los brazos, afilándola en el aire. Yo tuve la suerte de frenarla con mi metal control antes de que pudiera herirme la cara. En un arrebato de cólera, cogí la banda afilada, y para quitarme a Kuvira de arriba, le hice un corte diagonal en el mentón con alevosía.

Diría que lo hice en mi defensa, sin embargo, una sensación de arrepentimiento me embargó al advertir aquella marca rojiza trazando su barbilla. Yo se la había hecho a propósito, con toda la intención de lastimarla. Pero sentía culpa porque al recordar ese hecho, vi la fugaz expresión de miedo en los ojos de Kuvira. Sí, aquella fue la primera vez que vi a esa mujer retraerse, asustada y vulnerable.

Nuestra batalla había empezado de un modo brutal y violento, y fue luego de eso que ambas entramos en este jueguito —podría decirse— casi amistoso que nos traíamos desde hace unas horas. Recuerdo que Kuvira se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y contempló la mancha oscura que había dejado en la pureza de su guante blanco. Se lo sacó con los dientes y lo arrojó lejos.

«Eso me dolió.» Me dijo. Y yo quedé pasmada, sin saber con exactitud por qué.

—¿No piensas refrescarte tú también, Korra?

Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Kuvira me miraba con una tranquilidad absoluta, como si nuestras verdaderas intenciones no fueran destruirnos la una a la otra. Incluso parecía impaciente, emocionada por reanudar nuestra pelea que ahora sería de más contacto y habilidad física, sin poderes.

—Ah, si… ¡sí! —tartamudeé torpemente y me sentí una estúpida.

Sacié mi sed, me tomé el respiro que tanto necesitaba y volví a alzar los puños en una pose defensiva clásica del Pro-control. Ésta sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que me pareció una táctica útil. Me acerqué poco a poco a ella, esperando pacientemente por el momento indicado para hacer mi primera movida. Kuvira también era cautelosa para realizar sus avances. No sabía qué tan acostumbrada estaría a pelear sin ayuda de sus poderes, pero me incliné por pensar que tenía confianza en su experiencia como bailarina de Suyin.

Salté y la golpeé en el pecho; Kuvira se dio un buen batacazo contra el suelo. Lo sabía; la lesión en su cabeza estaba afectando sus reflejos y equilibrio. Siendo así, ¿por qué todavía se molestaba en enfrentarme? ¿Era terquedad?

Hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, impulsándose con sus brazos para saltar devuelta a su posición de combate. Sin embargo, su percepción del espacio estaba tan dañada, que acabó precipitándose hacia mí. Pensé que por respeto a su deseo de luchar, lo mejor sería aprovecharme de esto y conectar un codazo a su estómago. Pero para mi sorpresa, Kuvira se contorsionó de forma que mi golpe no alcanzara el blanco, y respondió con un puñetazo a mi cara.

Retrocedí varios pasos, aturdida. Escupí la sangre que se me vino a la boca por efecto de aquel ataque y rápidamente regresé a mi pose defensiva. Kuvira volvió a sonreírme y sentí mi rostro acalorarse. Por un segundo me dio la impresión de que ella conocía mi debilidad hacia ese gesto y lo estaba usando en mi contra.

Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos que no parecían conocer emoción alguna, pero que por alguna razón, me impedían apartar la vista de ellos. Supe que algo extraño estaba desarrollándose entre nosotras durante nuestra pelea. Algo muy intenso, misterioso y hasta placentero. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí unas ganas descomunales de golpear a esa mujer en la cara. ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Sabía lo que yo sentía!

Lo que estaba pasándonos…

Entonces Kuvira enarcó un poco las cejas y sus labios esbozaron un atisbo burlón en su sonrisa. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza —mínimo—, y me liberó de su hechizo. ¿En qué había caído? Arrugué el ceño y apreté los dientes. Kuvira era una engreída; una arrogante aprovechada. Se burlaba de mí, veía la frustración que me producía mi sonrojo. Yo me enfadé y mi rubor sólo empeoró.

«¿Por qué está sucediéndome esto ahora precisamente?»

Gruñí y corrí hacia ella. La alcancé con una patada al estómago. Ella gimió y chocó violentamente contra mi pecho. Caímos al suelo. Se me echó encima, me atrapó entre sus piernas y me propinó uno, dos, tres puñetazos en la cara. Iba a darme un codazo en mi costado roto justo cuando conseguí apartarla con un empujón. La tendí bocabajo y procuré clavar mi rodilla en su zona lumbar. Kuvira se quejó de dolor, pero yo no me detuve ahí.

La sujeté de los brazos, aplicándole una llave. La agarré del cabello y le empujé la cabeza contra el concreto. Fui consciente de que el golpe en su frente había recibido todo el impacto de mi última maniobra y sentí a Kuvira perder fuerzas debajo de mí. Admito que esto me asustó un poco. Luego de nuestro primer encuentro en Zaofu, en el que Kuvira dominó prácticamente toda la batalla, me resultaba excesivamente extraño ser yo quien ejerciera el mando. Y ver a la Gran Unificadora yacer completamente impedida en la calle, era algo sobrecogedor, doloroso incluso.

Ambas jadeábamos agitadas; Kuvira no respondía y yo continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre ella.

—¡Ríndete, hace mucho que estás vencida! —la amenacé, más por su propio bien que el de las demás naciones. Ya habíamos llegado lo suficientemente lejos con esto.

—Mi Imperio ha caído… y yo también… —la escuché musitar entre jadeos—. Pero yo crucé el punto sin retorno hace años… No puedo renunciar. Korra, la única manera de que puedas detenerme, ¡será rompiéndome los brazos y las piernas! ¡Yo no abandonaré mi ideal! ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué haces esto? —acaté a preguntarle, consternada—. ¡Sabías que no te serviría de nada y aún así aceptaste luchar conmigo! ¿Qué es lo que esperabas obtener?

Kuvira rió suavemente.

—Me he divertido peleando contigo, Korra, más de lo que puedes imaginar. Siempre supe que serías una oponente formidable, a pesar de que me decepcionaste en Zaofu. Esperé mucho tiempo por tu revancha y este fue el momento perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad, pero… Ya se acabó.

Con un movimiento relampagueante, Kuvira se contorsionó para liberar sus brazos y golpear el pavimento con la palma de su mano. Desplegó una ola de concreto con su tierra control que me azotó por debajo de la barbilla y me hizo caer de espaldas, a una distancia considerable de ella. Mi cráneo retumbó como si un vació lo consumiera. Me encontré azorada, entrecerrando mis ojos en un intento por aclarar mi visión distorsionada.

Entonces la vi aproximándose y descubrí lo mucho que había cambiado la expresión de su rostro. La Kuvira despiadada había regresado para tomar su lugar; sus ojos se volvieron fríos y aquella sonrisa que llegué a estimar, se curvaba ahora escalofriante en sus labios. Quise inclinarme hacia arriba para poder mirarla de frente.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? —exhalé en un quejido—. Pude ver a través de ti, sé que ésta no es la verdadera Kuvira. ¡Suyin me habló de ti; me contó cómo eras antes de que llegaras al poder! Creí reconocer a la verdadera tú durante nuestra pelea… Y sentí tantas ganas de conocerte como eras realmente… Incluso creí que podríamos ser algo, unidas tú y yo, amigas o quién sabe... ¡Recapacita Kuvira! ¡Eres mejor que esto!

Sentí la aspereza de una roca abofetear mi mejilla en cuanto terminé de hablar, empujando mi rostro con violencia hacia la dirección opuesta.

—¡Cállate! —me gritó enfurecida—. ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Su Beifong en mi presencia!

A duras penas conseguí recuperarme del golpe que había recibido y me levanté del suelo. Sentí mis heridas desgarrarse al tiempo que un dolor lacerante traspasaba todo mi cuerpo, amenazando con asomar lágrimas a mis ojos. Aún así, me puse de pie para enfrentarla. Habían acabado los juegos y el momento decisivo se acercaba. Tan sólo una cosa me molestaba; y ésa era haber desperdiciado mi fuerza y energía fraternizando con el enemigo. Aunque la verdad, no me arrepiento del todo. Lo disfruté. Y por unos momentos tuve la esperanza de que Kuvira y yo resolveríamos esto de un modo distinto al acostumbrado.

¿Qué es de Kuvira sin su ejército, sus seguidores y sus armas de alta tecnología?

Nada. De todos los enemigos a los que me he enfrentado, ella es quien menos supone una amenaza letal. A mis ojos no es más que una magnífica maestra; una mujer valiente y decidida que desaprovecha sus dones en la causa equivocada. Ahora comprendo el dolor de Suyin, y me da lástima pensar que para ponerle un alto a todo esto, deba acabar con la vida de Kuvira. Lo que más me asusta es… que yo nunca he asesinado a mis enemigos, ni siquiera a los más monstruosos.

Y Kuvira es solamente una humana; mi igual, alguien con quién en otras circunstancias pude haber simpatizado… Las cosas que pudimos haber hecho juntas, los momentos que pudimos haber compartido… Vi todo eso en nuestra pelea, estuvimos conectadas en ese breve instante, y no puedo evitar ansiar por más de esa unión.

—No quiero hacer esto, Kuvira —le confesé, irguiéndome con firmeza—. No quiero…

—¡Tú qué puedes saber de mí, Korra! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡Los sacrificios que he tenido que hacer para llegar hasta aquí! —agachó la cabeza y su semblante se tornó sombrío—. Ahora que todo eso se desintegra a mi alrededor… Sólo existe un modo digno de hundirme con mi esfuerzo perdido…

Elevó su brazo y señaló un dirigible del Imperio Tierra que se acercaba a nosotras. Lo que más me alteró, sin embargo, fue darme cuenta de que la aeronave de la Fuerza de Policía en la que viajaban mis amigos se dirigía a toda marcha hacia ésta; ¡como si pretendieran colisionar contra ella! No lo entendía, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Una carcajada apagada de parte de Kuvira me erizó la piel.

—Parece que tus amigos intentan impedir que nos vuelen con el láser espiritual —dijo, fijando sus ojos en el cielo—. Lo que no saben es que la energía espiritual es altamente inestable… Si destruyen mi nave, la explosión los consumirá a ellos también, y a todos aquellos que se encuentren en un radio de cien kilómetros a la redonda, incluyéndonos.

Elevé mi vista para observar acongojada cómo mi equipo se precipitaba hacia aquella trampa mortal. Les grité que se detuvieran, pero era imposible que mi voz llegara hasta ellos. Me dirigí a Kuvira entonces, lanzándole una mirada suplicante.

—¡Puedes impedirlo! —le dije, más como una afirmación que una pregunta—. ¡Hazlo ya!

—Tú eres perfectamente capaz de tomar este asunto en tus manos, Korra. Entra al Estado Avatar, acaba conmigo de una vez y salva a tus amigos. ¿No es ése el final que todos esperan ver? ¡Anda! ¿Qué te lo impide?

—No quiero destruirte, Kuvira —confesé, desesperada—. Por favor… ¿Dónde está la guerrera que salvó a mi padre? ¿Dónde quedó la más confiable capitana de Suyin? ¿Qué pasó con la Kuvira con la que bromeaba hace unos minutos? ¡Tómate un momento para reflexionar en lo que te has convertido! Aunque valores el progreso, la innovación y el orden; ¡has dejado de lado tu respeto por la** libertad**, la dignidad y la vida de otros!

Kuvira se limitó a observarme, cegada por el rencor.

—¡Yo hice lo necesario para alcanzar la equidad y repartirla entre mi gente! ¿Cuándo vas a comprender eso?

—¡Tú eres quién debe comprender que la equidad no puede existir ni existirá jamás sin balance! —me llevé una mano al corazón y procuré pronunciarme con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Estás fuera de balance, Kuvira! Quizás tus intenciones fueron buenas en un principio, pero te dejaste consumir por el poder y ahora mira a dónde te llevó… —di unos pasos al frente, acercándome lentamente hacia ella—. Sé que todavía estás a tiempo de corregir esto; por eso me niego a acabar contigo. Quiero… Quiero verte surgir como la mujer que solías ser, ésa que vi aparecer en tu sonrisa… ¿Sabes? Suyin está dispuesta a perdonarte… Y yo también.

Me acerqué más y ella retrocedió con paso inseguro, desconfiada.

—Kuvira… —la llamé para forzarla a verme y le sonreí con gentileza—. No te pido que abandones tu ideal. La razón por la que primero iniciaste esto fue por mérito a la bondad que sé que existe en tu corazón —le extendí mi mano para que la tomara—. Ahora mismo, estás perdida. Pero ven conmigo y juntas haremos del Reino Tierra un mejor lugar; próspero y gobernado con justicia, como siempre lo has deseado. Confía en mí por favor, yo tengo fe en ti.

La dureza de su semblante fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Kuvira abandonó su postura defensiva, dejó caer sus manos, su mirada. La escuché dejar escapar un profundo suspiro antes de alzarme a ver nuevamente. Todavía había rabia en sus ojos, pero ésta estaba contenida. Sus botas amagaron con moverse hacia mí.

Kuvira extendió su mano y estuvo a punto de rozar la mía, cuando de pronto, una repentina punzada de dolor pareció aquejarla. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, allí donde sobresalía la contusión que yo misma le había causado. Cayó de rodillas, estremeciéndose y gimiendo entre dientes. Me apresuré en arrodillarme junto a ella para poder atenderla.

—Ven, busquemos agua, ¡puedo sanarte! —manifesté nerviosa, al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros.

Pero Kuvira rechazó mi ayuda, apartándome de ella con un manotazo.

—¡Déjame, yo no importo! —me gritó y la vi inclinar su rostro al cielo—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¡tú deber es ayudarme a alcanzar el dirigible del Imperio Tierra! ¡Date prisa!

—¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió replicar ante sus confusas palabras. Sin embargo, fui capaz de percibir la genuina urgencia que brotaba de la expresión alarmada de Kuvira, y comprendí qué fue lo que quiso decirme. De inmediato, la rodeé por la cintura. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mí y yo procedí a impulsarme hacia el cielo con la ayuda de mi tierra control.

Una vez en el aire, presuricé una corriente de fuego en las plantas de mis pies para dispararme más alto y así propulsarnos a chorro directamente al dirigible. Lo sobrepasamos en cuestión de segundos y fue en ese momento que sentí cómo el agarre de Kuvira en mí se aflojaba sin aviso. Incliné mi cabeza a fin de interrogarla con la mirada.

—¡Yo me encargaré de esto; preocúpate por aterrizar en la nave de tus amigos y diles que se alejen lo más que puedan! ¿Está claro?

—¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Su respuesta fue la sonrisa más bella y más dulce que jamás esbozó.

Se liberó ágilmente y me empujó hacia las corrientes de aire que convenientemente arrastraron mi cuerpo en dirección a la aeronave de la Fuerza Policial. Vi a Opal y a Jinora saltar para atraparme en plena caída libre. Me tomaron de los brazos y extendieron las alas de sus trajes de vuelo para hacernos planear de regreso a la nave.

Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Kuvira.

La vi estrellarse contra el dirigible, a pocos segundos de rodar fuera de la borda y caer al vacío. Se sostuvo hundiendo sus manos desnudas al metal y consiguió ponerse en pie sobre la parte superior del dirigible. Luchó contra el viento para abrirse paso hasta las hélices que impulsaban la nave. Y una vez allí, sólo pude contemplar con impotencia cómo las retorcía salvajemente por medio de su metal control, provocando así que el dirigible se inclinara de narices hacia la capital.

No tardó en precipitarse de picada hacia la zona oeste de la ciudad.

—¡No! —grité, causando confusión entre Opal y Jinora—. ¡Se va a matar!

—¡Pues al fin estará haciendo algo bueno por los demás! —me reclamó Opal—. ¡No puedes hacer nada por ella, Korra! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

—¡Si lo que Varrick dijo es cierto; esa nave hará explosión no más tocar tierra firme! —estresó Jinora, mirándome con preocupación—. ¡No hay nada qué hacer! ¡Se acabó!

Cerré mis ojos. Las lágrimas se me vinieron y sentí su sal quemar las heridas que marcaban mis mejillas, al deslizarse suavemente por mi piel. Pensar en abandonar a Kuvira se me hizo lo más bajo y ruin de mi parte. Le había prometido ayudarla a ver su sueño de construir un mejor Reino Tierra cumplirse; no podía dejarla irse creyendo que había fracasado en su misión, en su ideal.

Cuando abrí los ojos, brillaron con la fiereza del Estado Avatar envolviéndome.

Jinora y Opal me soltaron de inmediato, permitiendo que me zambullera en las nubes, tras la nave de Kuvira. Mi cuerpo se encerró en una esfera de aire, rodeándose de agua, tierra y fuego. Fue así cómo me impulsé hacia lo que sería la perdición de cualquier otro mortal.

El dirigible del Imperio Tierra se estrelló inevitablemente y un intenso resplandor púrpura me cegó. Escuché un sonido aterrador, el mismo que se producía cuando UnaVaatu desplegaba su ataque espiritual. Y al sentir que mi cuerpo era empujado por una poderosa ventisca que arrastraba consigo satomóviles y edificios enteros, supe que había llegado demasiado tarde.

No obstante, me rehusé a darme por vencida y me interné en la explosión a sabiendas del riesgo que estaba tomando. En ese momento, mi Estado Avatar se manifestó con más fuerza que nunca, en su intento de protegerme. Hice que la esfera de aire que me rodeaba se expandiera tanto como el radio de la explosión. Y una vez que lo hube conseguido, forcé toda mi energía a dispersar la violencia del estallido, el humo y los escombros con los que impregnó la tierra bajo mis pies.

El único rastro que quedó fue un gigantesco cráter humeante en medio de la ciudad. Y eso fue lo último que vi antes de que el Estado Avatar perdiera su efecto y las secuelas de mi esfuerzo sobrehumano me pasaran factura. Fui incapaz de continuar volando y caí dentro del cráter.

Cuando finalmente recuperé la consciencia, fui testigo de un silencio profundo e inquietante. Batallé por levantarme del suelo, miré hacia arriba y comprobé que debía hallarme al menos quince metros bajo tierra. Entonces la imagen de Kuvira atravesó mi pensamiento como un relámpago y sentí una preocupación inmensa aplastándome el pecho.

Mi primer instinto fue el de buscar una enredadera espiritual. Tuve suerte, el impacto de la explosión causó que éstas se regeneraran con más fuerza y florecieran abundantemente por doquier. Toqué la primera que hallé y me concentré. Abrí los ojos y estos me ardieron por las lágrimas. Sabía dónde estaba Kuvira, pero…

Apreté mis puños y corrí hacia ella, aun cojeando patéticamente por mi pierna izquierda. Encontré los restos del dirigible y comencé a deshacerme de los metales retorcidos y derretidos que estorbaban a mi camino. Gritaba su nombre con desesperación, conservando inexplicablemente la esperanza de que me respondería. Finalmente, avisté un trozo de tela verde entre los escombros; los barrí de una brazada y conseguí despejar el pecho y rostro ensangrentados de Kuvira.

Me tambaleé por la impresión. Su cuerpo estaba tan quemado y deshecho que no tuve corazón de ponerlo en palabras. Pensé que estaba muerta, mas contra toda posibilidad, Kuvira abrió suavemente sus ojos… y me sonrió.

—Maldita sea… No quería que me vieras así, Korra…

Me arrodillé para poder inclinarme sobre ella, a fin de que no esforzara inútilmente su voz. Kuvira alzó la mano, sus dedos se posaron en mi rostro y casi me tocó los labios. Perdió la fuerza en ese instante. Yo atrapé su mano en la mía y la sostuve delicadamente, pero con firmeza.

—Gracias… —suspiró—. Pensaba en lo aterrador… que sería morir sola, ¿sabes? No merezco la compañía de… del Avatar…

—No digas eso —supliqué—. Salvaste las vidas de mis amigos, incluyendo a Opal y a Lin… Su estaría orgullosa.

—Suyin Beifong… —repitió cerrando los ojos y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su fría mejilla—. Maestra… Madre… ¿Qué te he hecho? Tú me acogiste cuando nadie más lo hizo… Ni siquiera mi propia madre de sangre… —se estremeció y liberó un adolorido quejido—. Merezco esto…

—Kuvira, no por favor…

—Yo siempre fui escoria… Sí… Ésa es mi verdadera identidad… Incluso de niña me adjudiqué el poder para juzgar al mundo… y a todos los que me hicieron sentir miserable… Juré que impondría orden bajo mis propias reglas… Y construiría el mundo que siempre soñé… Su fue mi inspiración… Por eso no pude tolerar que…

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, tosiendo sangre a borbotones. Yo fui indiferente al asco y la atraje a mí. Acosté su cabeza en mi pecho, ofreciéndole un refugio, un santuario y paz.

—Ko…rra… —murmuró débilmente—. Te admiré toda mi vida, ¿sabes? En los descansos… solía escuchar tus partidos de Pro-control… por la radio… Los… Hurones de Fuego… —se rió—. ¿Te imaginas… si yo hubiera crecido en… Ciudad República…? Si te hubiera conocido antes… Hubiéramos sido… las mejores juntas… Tú y yo… —Levanté mi rostro en un intento inútil de mantener mis lágrimas adentro—. Cómo me hubiera gustado… Enfrentarme a ti… en un juego de esos…

—Hubiera sido increíble, Kuvira —afirmé—. La experiencia de mi vida…

La escuché reír, satisfecha. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta y pausada; mi más grande rival agonizaba en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada más para serle de consuelo. En los dos años posteriores a mi batalla con Zaheer, creí que no conocería un sufrimiento peor que el que él me provocó. Resulta que me equivoqué. Ver a Kuvira morir así, fue lo peor.

—¿A qué clase de infierno crees que me iré?

Fue esa su última pregunta, y yo le juré que su espíritu ya había pagado lo suficiente, a pesar de que no conozco bien las reglas del mundo espiritual todavía.

Cuando todo acabó y conseguí escalar fuera del cráter, fui recibida por todos. Y me refiero a todos, incluidos los líderes mundiales. No soporté que la gente, al ver el cuerpo de Kuvira en mis brazos, me aclamara y aplaudiera. ¡Hasta sus propios seguidores, maldición! Silencié su hipocresía y su falta de respeto haciendo retumbar la tierra. Y me importaron poco las miradas ofendidas que me lanzaron.

Me abrí paso hasta encontrar rostros conocidos. Mi primer instinto fue el de dirigirme hacia Suyin. Al fin, una persona que comprendía mi dolor. Quizás la única. Ella vino a mí en silencio y abrió sus brazos para Kuvira. Yo la deposité con cuidado en su abrazo maternal. La miré y le dije, casi en un suspiro:

—Se fue suplicando tu perdón.

—Ojalá yo hubiera recibido el suyo —musitó, apartando cariñosamente unos cuantos mechones fuera del rostro dormido de Kuvira.

La dejé al fin reunida con su madre y me aparté de allí sin poder soportarlo más. Asami, Bolin y Mako supieron, de algún modo, de mi sufrimiento y me acogieron en sus brazos. Lloré descarriadamente sobre sus hombros, pensando que nunca hallaría consuelo. Entonces escuché una risa en la distancia. Una risa infantil que nunca había oído y que sin embargo, me resultó extrañamente familiar.

La busqué con la mirada y descubrí a una niña que jugaba con los espíritus entre las enredaderas. Estaba de espaldas, luciendo una larga trenza de cabello negro. Se volteó de pronto y reconocí el mechón que se dejaba suelto a un lado, al estilo de Suyin. Vi sus oscuros ojos verdes brillar con alegría, el pequeño lunar sobre su mejilla derecha.

Y me sonrió.

Una sonrisa inocente, amistosa y llena de bondad; de dientes chuecos de niña de ocho años. Y yo no pude evitar olvidarme de mi tristeza para dedicarle mi propia sonrisa. «Ésa, Kuvira, es tu verdadera **identidad**». No el cuerpo adulto hecho trizas que dejé atrás.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí estabas, pequeña! —dijo una voz que reconocí al instante—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes; ¡ya vamos tarde a nuestra fiesta del té!

Era el viejo Iroh, con su jovial mirada de siempre. Tomó a la niña de la mano y ella le correspondió con emoción. Antes de marcharse, Iroh volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo. Supe así que ella estaría finalmente a salvo y en paz bajo su cuidado.

Kuvira también quiso despedirse de mí, alzó su mano y exclamó:

—¡Prométeme que pronto vendrás a jugar conmigo otra vez! —suavizó la mirada—. Gracias por todo, Korra…

Agité mis manos efusivamente, gritando adiós. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Mako, Bolin y Asami se me quedaron viendo con caras de sorpresa y confusión.

—Te… ¿despides de alguien, Korra? —me preguntó Bolin nerviosamente.

—Sí —les respondí secándome una lágrima.

_Le decía adiós a una amiga… _

**~Fin~ **

* * *

><p>Total de palabras: 7,375.<p>

Total de palabras sin disclaimer y notas de autor: 6,901.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_¡Dios, estuve cerca del límite de palabras! Mi problema es que me encanta narrar con descripciones muy detalladas, no saben el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para que el fic quedara dentro de los límites propuestos por los moderadores. Pero supongo que fue buena práctica xD_

_Por favor, sean sinceros, ¿cómo estuvo el fic? No creo que absolutamente nada de esto pase en el verdadero final de LOK, pero la derrota de Kuvira es algo que me intriga mucho. Mi suposición es que posiblemente se vayan por las vías de la redención (ahí la inspiración del fic), siendo que Kuvira fue buena una vez y eso… No sé._

_¿Una pareja extraña, no? Si es que del todo hubo emparejamiento aquí. La verdad es que lo dejé muy abierto para gusto general; ya sean Makorra shippers, Korrasami o ¿Korvira? Bueno. En algún punto Korra sintió atracción por Kuvira (¿De qué tipo? Júzguenlo ustedes), pero eso rápidamente evolucionó a un profundo cariño y amor platónico. Y ése, fue el desarrollo de la relación entre ambas que pretendí mostrar en este fic._

_De Kuvira, me atrevo a decir que siempre le tuvo admiración a la joven Avatar, algo así como un fanatismo igual al nuestro (y por eso estaba tan feliz cuando salvó a Tonraq, ¡cosita!) A mí me parece que, tal vez si el Reino Tierra no se hubiera venido abajo, éstas dos se hubieran llevado de maravilla. ¿No lo creen? Siendo que Bryke las hizo similares hasta cierto punto._

_Para el trasfondo del pasado de Kuvira, me basé en un one-shot que escribí hace ya bastante, en caso de que sientan interés por leerlo. De ahí viene mi intención de presentar a Kuvira como una niña al final. Se llama: "Mi Nombre es Kuvira" y pueden encontrarlo en mi sección de autor._

_Bueno, hasta aquí mis comentarios. Espero los suyos, en especial críticas, tan duras como quieran siempre que sean constructivas, por favor._

_¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ¡Les deseo mucha suerte a los demás participantes del reto! :)_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
